


The Measure of an Hour

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Zarek finds that relinquishing the presidency wasn't as bad as he'd anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measure of an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Prompt from madamepresident. "Right after she offers him the vice presidency."

"Tom," says Laura leaning toward me, "I hope that not everything you do takes under an hour."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry?"

Her voice is so smooth that all I want to do is follow every syllable to its final destination. "A little while ago you said that it would take under an hour for you to confirm the Quorum, give your resignation, and get me reinstated." She tilts her head and her lips curve into a slow smile before she takes another sip of her tea. "I just wonder if all of your endeavors are performed with such alacrity."

I'm stunned. "Are you propositioning me?"

Laura's green eyes hold my gaze and she laughs. "Very poorly if you have to ask."

"This isn't because I'm relinquishing the presidency?"

She shakes her head. "No. No, Tom. This is on my terms. And yours. If you want --"

I lunge for her, knocking over her tea and dragging her onto my lap. Our mouths collide and our first kiss is clumsy. I do better on the second one, sucking lightly on her bottom lip while I cup her face. I have to remind myself to slow things down. She realigns her position on my lap and her center presses against my groin. I bask in the warmth of her and let her wash over me like the fragrant heat of a summer morning. My cock hardens and I know she can feel it.

"Oh," she says and the sound is half appreciation, half surprise. I push upward against her. She arches her back, closes her eyes, and sighs.

I kiss her collarbone and nuzzle my way to her ear. "This could take hours," I whisper, "I do hope you've cleared your schedule."

"I'm all yours," she breathes.

I like the sound of that.


End file.
